


sleeping beauty

by Kingscunt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: James opened his mouth, then closed it again. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. “I do think that I’m in love with him.”“Who, Percival?”“No, Harry, Prince Phillip.” James rolled his eyes, “Yes.”





	sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: Percilot + Harry, with one half of the former falling asleep against Harry and the second half's feelings/reaction
> 
> i love these men with all my heart
> 
> agentpercivals.tumblr.com

One by one Harry, Percival and James tiredly clambered onto the jet. They had been in China for just over a month, taking out a drug circle in Beijing. A few gunshot wounds and a mildly life-threatening stab wound aside, the mission was successful.

Harry shook his head in frustration as he watched James throw himself onto the larger sofa, arms crossed above his head. At least one of us can relax, he thought, carefully sitting on the much smaller sofa.

A minute later Percival joined them, pausing to stare at the man who had so rudely taken up so much space. Without a word he sat next to Harry, clearing his throat and opening the book he’d been longing to read for the entirety of the mission. 

“So much for being a gentleman,” Percival scoffed without so much as looking up from his book; a typical reaction from the quiet man, leaving Harry unable to stop himself from laughing.

“I almost died, I think I’m allowed to have some comfort,” James said.

“You were shot in the arm while Harry was stabbed in the stomach. Please stop being such a drama queen.”

James grinned, although he knew that Percival was too invested in his book to realise. For a split second, it seemed that Percival had a small smile on his face, but James wasn’t sure if he was seeing things due to the lack of sleep.

For the next hour, the trio sat in silence until Harry cleared his throat, causing James to open his eyes and turn his gaze to the pair. And oh, the sight he saw was beautiful.

Leaning against Harry, his head resting against the man’s shoulder, Percival had fallen asleep, book still planted firmly in his hands as he ever so quietly snored. The mission had really taken it out of him - hell, James knew that he’d hardly slept for the month - but the sight of Percival sound asleep had melted his heart. Harry smirked as James directed his gaze towards him.

“He fell asleep around half an hour ago, but he hasn’t been resting against me for very long. He’s in for a shock when he wakes up and realises that he’s been cuddled up against me.” Harry said with a soft chuckle. James laughed, his eyes back on Percival. 

He couldn’t deny that he felt a little jealous. Had he not been selfish, he could have been the person Percival was leaning against. He watched Percival’s chest slowly rise and fall, relieved that he was at least able to get some rest after so much stress.

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

James opened his mouth, then closed it again. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. “I do think that I’m in love with him.”

“Who, Percival?”

“No, Harry, Prince Phillip.” James rolled his eyes, “Yes.”

Harry pushed his glasses up. “I’ve known that for a long time.”

“Sorry, excuse me?”

“I’ve never seen someone so obvious about their little crush. I thought that my feelings for Merlin were hopelessly obvious, but you have managed to outdo me.”

James could feel his cheeks burn. Embarrassment was not a feeling that he felt often, but to know that Harry saw right through the playful flirting wasn’t a great feeling. He only hoped that Percival was a heavy sleeper so he wouldn’t wake up during this conversation - but the man seemed well and truly out.

“But I think you would be pleased to know that Percival is very fond of you, also. You have more confidence than all of us combined; Just ask him for dinner. I’m sure I could coax his favourite restaurant out of him.” Harry shuffled as Percival squirmed against him.

“And how would you know that?”

“He may have told me that he has feelings for someone. It wasn’t hard to realise who exactly he was talking about. Percival has always had a soft spot for you.”

James couldn’t stop the grin spread across his face for the life of him. There was always the possibility that Harry was pulling his leg, sure… But the expression on his face told him that Harry was being serious.

“Thank you, Harry.” He said quietly, rolling onto his side. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. His cheeks ached, but Christ, James had never felt this excited. Excited that the man he was so fond of possibly felt the same way about him. “Christmas is coming up soon. Maybe I’ll gift Percival the twelve days of Christmas.”

Harry frowned and shook his head urgently. “I cannot stress enough how bad of an idea that is.”

“Maybe you’re right there.” James sighed. He looked out of the window, taking in the clouds. “I’ll think of something. Is he still asleep?”

“I believe so.”

James nodded and closed his eyes, still grinning. He wouldn’t act on this information today, and maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not even the next week; he needed to make this perfect. 

But to make that adorable sleeping beauty his was more than worth the wait.


End file.
